1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air purification apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combined lamp and indoor air purification apparatus wherein the same is directed to the purification of ambient air within an indoor environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has typically utilized various approaches to the cleansing air utilizing alternatively mechanical filters, mechanical filters utilizing absorbents, electronic air cleaners, ion generators, and plant/activated carbon air cleaners. Prior art utilize mechanical means of directing air through the associated filtration organization.
As soil contains an effective manner of degrading bacteria of various categories, as well as micro-organisms, the instant invention is directed to the effective manner of projecting ambient air through a soil quantity.
Prior art air purification devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,251 to Saceman wherein a room air purifier utilizes mechanical fan members to direct air into overlying soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,812 to Humphreys sets forth a germicidal ultra violet lamp for use as a germ killing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,602 to Lohecki sets forth a plant holder and light globe, wherein the globe is positioned medially of the plant holder to enhance heating of surrounding soil relative to the illumination bulb.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved combined lamp and indoor air purification apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.